legends_of_the_hidden_temple_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth I's Golden Ship
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Production Number | } |- ! Airdate | } |- ! Team | } |- ! Contestants | } |- ! Artifact Location | } |- ! Pendants of Life | } |- ! Temple Layout | } |- ! Previous Episode | } |- ! Next Episode | } |} The Moat One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, a beautiful princess was born, but her father, the king, was very disappointed. He didn't think a girl could be strong enough to rule a country and protect it from foreign invaders. That princess grew up to be Queen Elizabeth I of England and proved him wrong. In the 1500s, while Elizabeth was queen, Spain was the richest and strongest country in the world. The only country that challenged Spain's power was England. The king of Spain hated Queen Elizabeth and thought he could defeat her, so he gathered all his warships and sent them north to attack. Elizabeth made Sir Francis Drake her royal admiral and sent him and her tiny navy out to defend her kingdom. Even though the English were outnumbered, they whipped the Spanish navy. Elizabeth welcomed her navy home and gave Sir Francis Drake a small, golden ship has a present of thanks. The Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Assemble the Fleet (Dragon Tunnel) Each "ocean wave" had a ship in each trough. When Kirk said "go", one player from each team pulled himself over the wave to the first trough, attached the ship to his helmet, went on to the next one, stuck that to his helmet, and made his way through the wave. Then he turned around and repeated the process (the ships were replaced by spotters). The first player that made his way back with six ships on his helmet, or the player with the most ships after sixty seconds, won. Mike had six ships on his helmet - but wasn't back yet - when time elapsed, while Joe only had four. Tower of London (Peanut Shaft) At the base of the "tower" were three wigs, and at the top there were four heads. (This ended up being an error on the crew; there were supposed to be four wigs in each shaft, making the ending of this game rather anticlimactic.) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team grabbed a wig, climbed to the top of the tower, and placed the wig on one of the heads. Then, she climbed back down and grabbed another. The first player to get four wigs on the heads atop the tower at the end of one minute won. Obviously, no team won; Gaby and Andrea tied at three apiece. St. George's Cross (Bungee Soap Line) One player from each team started with a piece of St. George's Cross on his head. When Kirk said "go", both partners pulled themselves to the center. When they got there, they passed the piece from one player's head to the other. Then they both slid back to their starting points. The first partner grabbed another piece of the flag while the second partner placed his piece in the correct upright position on a velcro board. Then the teams pulled themselves to the center and repeated the process. The first team with a completed St. George's Cross - or the team with the most complete and accurate flag after one minute - won. Joe and Gaby only managed one piece of the flag correctly, but it was still a shutout of the Purple Parrots. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run This was the quickest loss in the show's history; the team lost in just ninety seconds and was only able to cover four rooms due to the layout of the Temple Guards. Had the players moved faster up the Wall Climb, chances are the team could have lost with over two minutes remaining on the clock! The team in this episode was one of many Season One teams that did not find the other half of the pendant in the temple, and it cost them dearly. The Temple Run Results Trivia *This episode was the first time an artifact was hidden in the Bottom of the Central Shaft *This episode was the first a team was captured by the guards. This episode also produces the fastest loss in the show's history.